<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weak Sacrifice: (No) Common Sense by LurKingFisher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569467">Weak Sacrifice: (No) Common Sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurKingFisher/pseuds/LurKingFisher'>LurKingFisher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Familiars, Gen, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurKingFisher/pseuds/LurKingFisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mash up of Sacrifice and Weak Constitution Common Cat! What if Lord Antony were in search of a familiar for his ship of sea sorcerers!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weak Constitution Extended Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weak Sacrifice: (No) Common Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekiraku/gifts">Sekiraku</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302013">Weak Constitution: Common Cat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Dragon/pseuds/Awkward_Dragon">Awkward_Dragon</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340168">Sacrifice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekiraku/pseuds/Sekiraku">Sekiraku</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHAT HAVE I DONE???!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every six years the Magical Seacerers arrived to choose the best possible familiars to help them protect the oceans. </p><p>Hanyu sat still-ish, trying to keep his tail from wagging his excitement, doing everything he could to remain still as all good boys must. Hanyu wanted to be a good boy, the best boy in fact, but that was so much easier said than done. </p><p>The scents of the approaching gods were strange and enticing, he tried not to sniff the air, not to leap up in excitement and bound over to greet his new masters. </p><p>Asao had no such difficulty, he sat obediently, in the appropriate deferential pose, ears pointed up and alert, not even his nose twitching. That was why Asao was first, and Hanyu was sitting in the back row where hopefully his imperfections would be overlooked.</p><p>Lord Antony would certainly pick Asao as his next familiar. Who could resist such a handsome boy who was so perfectly trained. Hanyu was so happy for his friend.  Asao had worked so hard and deserved it.</p><p>Hanyu wiggled a bit, unable to stop as his tail began to thump harder, staring longingly at their new masters. He could already feel the love swelling inside him, how could any of the others have such self-control. </p><p>Don't whine. Don't drool. Stay sitting. Don't look at the Seacerers. Be properly deferent. There were so many different rules. But Hanyu could do this, he could stay still. </p><p>Lord Antony walked by the first row that Asao was sitting on and surely he was just being polite. Surely he already knew who he was going to pick. As Lord Antony walked the lines Hanyu tried harder, and harder to remain still. </p><p>When Lord Antony stopped, it must be a mistake for he was standing right in front of Hanyu, saying something about beautiful golden hair, but it didn't matter because Hanyu's legs and tail had taken on lives of their own and he bounced up, slobbering his excitement all over his maybe-new-master as people cried, and everyone yelled. "No Hanyu! Bad boy!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>